Erotomania
by Hayate.Hikari
Summary: Gravitation AU, where Shindou Shuichi is suffering from a mental illness and met the one who changed his life. OC x Shuichi (Shounen-Ai)
1. Entry 1

Decided to write a new fanfic for Shuichi instead, as I think that Shuichi deserve better, no matter how many time I re-read Gravitation. Thus, this fic is created. It's a Gravitation AU where Shuichi is a mental patient and OC is the doctor = v=)) Enjoy~

Everyone belongs to Murakami Maki, except my OC and my story plot = v=))

* * *

><p><em><strong>Entry 1.<strong> _Encounter

_Febuary 10th, Monday_

It's your usual boring Monday, nothing much different, everything and everything were the same as they were for god knows how long.

Except that I was informed that there will be a new patient be under me for treatment and is arranged to meet in later time.

As I thought it's gonna be some usual disorder such as depression or insomnia due to society stress, but apparently this patient here is suffering from de Clérambault's syndrome**,** which another name is _Erotomania_, was sent here after all kind of harassments toward his "love", _**Eiri Yuki**_.

'Eiri Yuki? Ah, the famous author.'

I was quite wrong about my next patient, as it turns out to be a young lad, greeting me with a grin as I open the door.

"Hello, I'm Shindou Shuichi!" He introduced himself, his tone filled with energy.

From his body language, the tone he uses and the overall aura, it seems that he is happily in love, blissed from his surroundings.

"Welcome, Shindou-san. I'm Suzuki Kaine, how are you?"

"I'm good!"

"Glad to hear that. The next question I'm gonna ask you is going to be a sensitive one, would you mind about it?"

"Um hm, not at all!"

"Do you know the reason why you're here, meeting me?"

Everything changed upon the question being asked. His face turned red from anger, hatred and sorrow.

He yelled, "**THEY SEPARATED US! **WE WERE SO **DEEPLY **_**IN LOVE**_**! **They remarked that something is wrong with me, told me to stop bothering Yuki… Yuki shoved me, beat me up… Saying that I was disgusting and not to find him anymore… He wasn't like this before… **IT MUST BE THEM! **Their words must have influenced him! Yuki never being so cruel to me… It must be them…"

His words soften, as he curls up and weeps like a kid.

I gently pat him at his back as he cried till he fall asleep. Even in his sleep, he called the name of his love.

In his world, it may be a happily ever after ending, but it's never the same in reality.

- Kaine


	2. Entry 2

Updating a little after the hectic week of assignments and presentations OTL

As usual, everyone belongs to Murakami Maki, except my OC and my story plot = v=))

* * *

><p><em><strong>Entry 2.<strong> _His story

_February 13th, Wednesday_

It's been 3 days since that first session, and I got curious about their story.

'How did they met? What kind of situation to cause them to know each other? Everything can be a clue.' I thought.

"Yahoo, Suzuki-sensei!"

My train of thoughts broke upon that lad's cheerful voice.

'He seems no different from what I first saw him'

"Hey. In a good mood?"

He nodded his head and grin.

He said that he met up with his friend, Hiro, have a good chat and lunch treated before he came here.

I gestured him to take his seat and raised my question.

He got more hyped up as today topic involved with his lover, Eiri Yuki.

At the start, to Shindou Shuichi, Eiri Yuki is just a famous author that his mother and his sister adored 'cause of his works and of course, his look.

'No matter what he is, he just merely a human.'

That's his assumption on him, nothing great… **till that day**.

Shuichi's sister, Maiko bribed him to accompany her to a signature event held nearby, by buying Nittle Grasper latest CD for him.

Maiko went missing (more of ran away to grab merchandise) once they reached their destination, leaving him with no choice, Shuichi start queueing for his sister.

As there's majority of female fans no matter in term of age and from the hype of meeting their idol, Shindou Shuichi was being shoved aside and lost his balance.

'Oh shit—'

The painful impact he was expecting did not happen, he opened his eyes and met up with those golden gaze.

That moment Shuichi realised that he had met the_ love_ of his life.

And thanks to this incident, he gained a chance in knowing Eiri Yuki, getting close and further advance their relationship.

Shuichi told me that after that day of encounter, Yuki took initiative to exchange his mobile number and email with him, and told him that he will arrange a day of compensating 'dinner' for that day's incident.

He was in **_cloud nine_**.

He told his friend, Hiro about it, but he wasn't happy about it.

"He might be just fooling around with you?"

Hiro commented, but he didn't take it in.

"Hiro you're just jealous that I'm closer to him now, no worries, you're still my best buddy!"

He quoted and act out what his friend done, making me chuckles a little.

He continued that, everything was fantastic as Yuki treated him like he is his precious and all, but people around them doesn't approve his relationship with him.

"What if one day he got sick and abandon you?"

"That's not going to happen, my friend."

He assured.

Till the day Yuki told him to 'stop pestering him'.

And he was sent here for "treatment".

Like in the first appointment, as Shuichi talked about the afterward of his story, he starts to get agitated and devastated with all the crying and 'Why's.

I gently bring him into my embrace, patting his back consoling him.

_Love is a question, where's no there definite answer to it._

_It can be sweet yet it can be too painful to handle._

_- Kaine_


	3. Entry 3

Tomorrow's my exam and I'm here updating my fic. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

As usual, everyone belongs to Murakami Maki, except my OC and my story plot = v=))

* * *

><p><strong><em>Entry 3.<em>** Hiro's story

_February 14th, Thursday_

I received a call from an unknown number, the caller claimed himself to be _Hiro_, Shindo Shuichi's friend and he wish to have a talk with me.

Considering that listening from different view may aiding me in understand his situation, I approved that idea.

We both agreed in meeting up at the café nearby my workplace today, and exchanged numbers… well, more of giving my number to this, _Hiro_ guy.

I reached the place earlier to our agreed timing, arranging some of the notes about my view on this guy, based on Shindou Shuichi's words.

Then, a guy with mid-shoulder length maroon-red hair stood in front of me, gaining my attention.

"Are you, Suzuki Kaine, Shuichi's doctor?"

He asked as I nodded my head.

"Yes, please take a seat, Hiro-san."

He sat on my opposite side, noticed those notes that were lying around the tables, he quickly turned away and ordered a cup of latte.

"I may sound rude for saying this, but may you start talking on what happened to Shindou-san?"

I asked, as he nodded his head.

Nakano Hiroshi and Shindou Shuichi had been sticking together like brothers when they are young.

When there's Shindou Shuichi, there's definitely Nakano Hiroshi.

To Nakano Hiroshi, Shindou Shuichi is like his best friend, his precious brother, the guy who're always happy-go-lucky, and always positive toward literally anything.

Till he met that **_trash_**, Eiri Yuki.

At the moment when Shindou Shuichi told him that he found the "_love_" of his life and that person's Eiri Yuki, he knew that Shuichi will bound to suffer.

He heard of Eiri Yuki, he may be a good romance novel author but definitely a bad lover.

He warned Shindou Shuichi about how his '_lover_' love to fool peoples' feeling but he just doesn't buy it.

Nakano Hiroshi tried all ways to stop Shindou Shuichi, but none of them works as he had fall deep into the pit calling _**love**_.

Every single day, Shindou Shuichi will update him on how Eiri Yuki treated him like gem, being by his side, showering him with '_love_' that he claimed.

He was happy for his friend, but in the other side, he was worried for the hurt that he's going to receive when the famous author's sick of 'lover game'.

As time goes by, just when he's going to accept that fact, Shindou Shuichi called him, and told him that Eiri Yuki doesn't want him anymore.

Nakano Hiroshi ran out and only found Shindou Shuichi sitting at his doorstep, crying.

"Hiro…"

His voice cracked, from all the crying as he came over, Nakano Hiroshi quickly got him into the house and settle the poor lad down.

He went to confront Eiri Yuki behind his back, and only gotten angrier.

"He's cute, like an innocent child but that's his bad point too. He's too _annoying_."

Eiri Yuki said, earning a punch in his face.

Of course, he fight back in the name of defending himself and give Hiro extra punch, warning him to stop bothering him like his ex-lover does.

"Who do he think he is? If it's not for Shuichi, I wouldn't even want to interact with that **trash**."

Nakano Hiroshi hissed, as I just shrugged while taking down what he said.

"Right after he broke up, he starts to behave suspiciously."

He continued.

Shindou Shuichi have been sneaking out after his broke-up, leaving early and came back late, gaining Nakano Hiroshi's wonder.

He followed him and only realized that his best friend still looking out for his 'lover of his life', hoping in getting a patch back but getting harsher rejections.

Shindou Shuichi's situation worsen every day, from mentioning how much both Eiri Yuki and him are in love but have to separate due to circumstances, cutting articles, mailing love letters in telling him how much he love him to even stalking him _**every single day**_.

Eiri Yuki couldn't stand that current situation anymore, he beat up Shindou Shuichi hard till Nakano Hiroshi appeared.

"You better do your best in controlling and send this kid to see a psychiatrist! There's something definitely wrong with his head!"

Eiri Yuki growled, as he threw Shindou Shuichi on the floor.

"Quit pestering me, a_hole! You make me _**sick**_."

He cursed, leaving Shindou Shuichi curled on the floor, with tears of devastation.

"Only then I decided to bring him to see you, Suzuki-sensei, and realize he is really in need of help… that I can't give."

Nakano Hiroshi took his last sip of latte.

"I promise, he will be the same old Shindou Shuichi soon under my guidance."

I said, as he look up, forcing a smile.

"Thank you… Really, thank you so much…"

We parted ways after the long talk.

_Even when everyone, everything doubt and hates you, you knew there's someone who's called 'Best Friend' be by your side, loving and believe in you._

_The beauty of friendship._

_- Kaine_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> To be honest, at the start I'm okay with Yuki, when I finished everything for the first time I was really happy for both of them as they finally can get together, it's a happy end. BUT. As the more I re-read the manga and watches the anime + OVA, the more mixed feeling I had toward him. Yes, he **_may_** have a tragic past, but it isn't any excuse for him to _fool_ Shuichi around like this. You guys may judge or comment or assume that I hate Eiri Yuki thus I'm making Eiri Yuki the extreme bad guy in my fanfiction, but I do really hope that Shuichi will be **loved**.

My heart hurts so much whenever Shuichi was badly treated. Yuki claimed he love Shuichi at the end, but does he really love him? I doubt so.

I pity Yuki, my heart aches for him too, but my heart breaks when I see how Shuichi trying his best to help Yuki overcome his past, accepting his everything, loving him as he is, but in the end all his efforts doesnt get Kitamura Yuki out of Yuki's heart, instead, only getting the same position with him. He doesn't deserve this... Just why can't Yuki acknowledge Shuichi's everything too and love him?

Yes I do admit I get overly-emotional when it involves Shuichi, because I love him. I hope he can be blissful and the usual happy-go-lucky self, like how Hiro hopes for too.

Feel free to exchange your view about this too by reviews/PM! o wo))


End file.
